fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorano
Angel is a mage who belongs to the Oracion Seis guild, a Dark guild composed of highly powerful mages, as well as the only female within the group. She along with the others' goal is to find the power know as Nirvana, a very destructive power that was sealed away long ago. She a highly accomplished Stellar Spirit Mage however no better then Karen Lilica as she treats her spirit just as cruelly as the former Blue Pegasus member. Incidently she was also the muderer of Karen herself. Synopsis Oracion Seis arc Somehow, the group got wind of the guilds forming alliances to combat against them. She infiltrated the meeting between Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter guilds, masking herself as Ichiya. Once the others had rushed off to find Oracion Seis, leaving Jura Nekis of Lamia Scale (who is also one of the Ten Great Holy Mages) and herself alone. She attacked and wounded the mage revealing herself before him. She then joined up with the other Oracion Seis members as they confront the alliance and easily decimated them (Angel, herself, taunting and defeating Lucy Heartphilia). Later, Blaine orders her, Hoteye and Cobra to find Nirvana as he uses the captured Wendy to revive Gerard. After Nirvana enters its first stage of activation, she has her two familiars transform into Gray Fullbuster, taking advantage of Natsu Dragneel's weakness of motion sickness and incapacitating him by luring him onto a raft. Before she can kill him though, Lucy, Hibiki, Happy, Wendy and Charle arrive and stop her. The familiars then transform into Lucy and takes control of Sagittarius, commanding him to shoot Hibiki. Lucy gives Sagittarius a forced dismissal, but Gemini just summon Sagittarius on their own. Angel then shows herself and tells them to cease their actions, and reveals herself as a Stellar Spirit mage to Lucy, and that her two familiars are the two halves of the Stellar Spirit, Gemini. She then engages in a fight with Lucy, stating that she would like to take Lucy's keys herself. As Lucy summons Aquarius, Angel withdraws Gemini and summons Scorpio, who is revealed to be Aquarius' boyfriend. After allowing Scorpio to leave, Lucy counters by summoning Leo. Angel summons Aries in response while criticizing Lucy for not knowing about the relationships between Stellar Spirits. Lucy and Loki look on in shock before Angel reveals that she was the one who killed Karen (much to the shock of Hibki who was listen while recovering from his wound Angel inflicted on him. As Hibiki was one of Karen's boyfriends) which is how Angel gained Aries. Lucy nearly withdraw Loki but he insists to stay and fight since it is the purpose and pride of the Stellar Spirits. Loki and Aries proceed to do battle, both evenly matched. Angel however summons another spirit, Caelum, a cannon like weapon that blast through both spirits and forces them to return to Spirit World much to Lucy's shock. Lucy berates Angel for treating her spirits so cruelly and tries to attack with Taurus but Angel summons Gemini to pose as Lucy, stopping Taurus's attack due to his perverted ways and defeating him. Lucy is weakened afterwards, having used up most of her magic power summoning so many spirits. Leaving her venerable for Gemini to beat her up as Angel mocks and laughs at her. However Lucy, determined, begs for Angel to release Aries due to having a previous master who was just as cruel to her. Angel agrees to the deal with the payment being Lucy's life and orders Gemini to finish her. However just as Gemini about to give the final blow. He (they?) read into Lucy's heart and find that she truly does care about all stellar spirits, to which Gemini can't bring himself to kill her. Angel angrily sends him back just as Hibiki come up behind Lucy and look to strangle her, apparently having been affected the the Nirvana after hearing Angel's confession. She starts to laugh at these turn of event, until Hibiki reveals he was faking and use the opportunity to uses his magic and transfers a high level spell to Lucy's mind before fainting. Realizing she been tricked. Angel tries to rush to Lucy to finish her off. But Lucy manages to chant the spell before Angel can reach. Before she knows it Angel hit by the Urano Metria spell, sending her flying into the air clothes ripped to shreds before landing in the river of the battleground, defeated. Despite the damages though, Angel manages to get to her feet though heavily wounded. Like Racer, she refuses to admit defeat and tries to kill Lucy using Caelum. The shot, however, veers around Lucy before it hits her much to Angel's surprised that she missed. She then succumbs to her wounds and faints. Blaine feels her defeat and thinks Angel is dead but it is shown she is still alive. Magic and Abilities Angel is a Stellar Spirit mage whose currently seen spirits are: Gemini: Her (so far) most used Stellar Spirit who is able to copy peoples' looks, memories and powers at will. Their names are Gemi and Mini. Scorpio: A man with a large, gun-like scropion tail who refers to himself in the plural first person. He is Aquarius' boyfriend. Aries: Karen's old Stellar Spirit used on Loki, aquired from Karen after Angel killed her. Her abilties are unknown. Caelum: A spirit that can be weilded like a cannon as well as a sword. Trivia *Angel´s Stellar Spirits Gemi and Mini have appeared in chapter covers in the past. For example, Chapter 98 and 122. *She seems to have tattos of angel wings above her breasts as well as a hair style that resembles a halo to further her "Angelic" look. Category:Characters Category:Oracion Seis members Category:Villains